Diodon Holocanthus
by Plumardise
Summary: Dean voulait sortir, et il demanda à Cas de l'accompagner, puisque Cas adore sortir avec Dean, et c'est Sam qui le dit. [Destiel]


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Il est tard, mais j'avais envie de publier quelque-chose pour signaler le fait que je suis en vie, et donc me voici me voilà avec un petit OS légèèèrement AU (vous comprendrez) Destiel, évidemment.**

 **C'est très très fluff et pas forcément dans la réflexion des sentiments, je voulais quelque-chose de simple, ou personne ne se prend la tête.**

 **En fait j'avais fait un rêve ou Castiel et Dean sortait en ville et allaient au Zoo et ça m'a inspirée, même si j'ai changé le lieu éhé.**

 **Je pense avoir corrigé le maximum de fautes, mais l'orthographe et moi, c'est pas ça donc n'hésitez pas à me corriger !**

 **Merci de me lire et de me reviewer, ou pas, je vous aime fort !**

* * *

Dean voulait sortir. Il aimait le Bunker, il l'adorait, le considérant comme le rare – voire seul endroit qu'il pouvait qualifier de chez soi.

Mais il _devait_ prendre l'air. Il étouffait. Le repère des Hommes de Lettres avait beau être grand, emplit de centaines de livres, d'informations qui pourrait aider à stopper la fin du monde, _encore_ , Dean n'en pouvait plus de cette odeur de renfermée, de l'impression d'être bloqué sous terre, comme un insecte prit en cage, jolie abeille prisonnière d'un verre transparent.

Alors Dean avait décidé qu'il sortirait. Il l'avait dit à Sam, Sam qui s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Quoique les bouquins dans lesquels il trouvait son bonheur ne devaient pas être plus jeune.

Le cadet avait seulement relevé son nez de souris de son vieux papier et lui avait lancé avec un entrain que Dean ne lui connaissait pas ;

\- Pourquoi tu n'amènerai pas Castiel avec toi ?

Depuis que l'ex Ange avait élu domicile dans le Bunker avec les deux Winchester, Dean n'avait pu que se rapprocher de son meilleur ami. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, que ce soit devant la télé, dehors à bichonner l'Impala, ou simplement dans la cuisine, silencieux, partageant un de ces rares moment de plénitude, le seul regard de l'autre pour encrage à la réalité.

Alors l'aîné avait haussé les épaules. _Pourquoi pas ?_ Il n'allait, de toute façon, pas passer sa vie dehors, il pouvait bien amener Cas se promener, entre amis.

\- Ok, si il veut bien.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire doucement, trop doucement.

\- Bien sûr qu'il voudra Dean. Cas _adore_ passer du temps avec toi.

Dean fit un geste qui signifia à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et sorti de la pièce. Mais Sam, Sam savait que ce geste voulait dire que Dean, lui aussi, _adorait_ passer du temps avec Cas. Et ça lui suffisait.

XXX

Dean avait prévenu Cas qu'il sortait, et l'avait invité à le rejoindre, parlant vaguement de bouffer dehors, et de faire un peu le tour de la ville.

Ils s'étaient rejoint devant l'Impala, le cœur léger et l'air gonflant les poumons du blond, il s'introduit dans sa belle voiture et vit Castiel faire la même chose.

Le silence s'installa, doux et bien à eux, alors que Dean avait les deux mains sur le volant, fixant parfois la route et parfois son amis.

Castiel avait les cheveux dans le vent, les yeux fermés et une expression _paisible_ qui fit battre le cœur de Dean, _un chouia plus vite._

\- Cas, tu voudrais aller où aujourd'hui ?

La question avait fusée toute seule, parce que même si Dean avait un plan initial, ça ne le dérangerait pas de changer pour Castiel. Il voulait faire plaisir à son amis, après tout, il le lui devait bien.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, je ne connais pas du tout les environs.

Évidemment. Et Dean sourit, parce qu'il allait pouvoir montrer à Cas les environs.

Ils roulèrent un peu, quand Dean eu une idée.

Il avait pensé à amener Cas au cinéma, mais venait de voir un panneau qui lui fit prendre une autre direction, l'œil brillant et un sourire lui ravageant le visage, ce que Castiel ne tarda pas à remarquer.

\- Pourquoi tu souris Dean ?

Et Dean se tourna vers le brun, doucement. Il le regarda, lui et ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs et sa peau mate, et un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que sa main grande ouverte faisait des vagues dans le vent, et ça picotait Dean dans son estomac, alors qu'il avait juste envie d'avouer ;

\- Je souris à cause de toi.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et se mit à rougir, à bégayer.

\- Je… je, c'est pas ce que… enfin, si, mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je suis content que tu sois là Cas.

Et les picotements de Dean commençaient à l'énerver, alors qu'il se demandait, _quelle merde lui était passé à la tête_ pour dire quelque-chose que Cas pourrait mal interpréter.

Un long silence se fit, alors que Dean se maudissait un peu plus chaque seconde pour avoir sorti une connerie pareille. Long, long silence qui fut rompu par Castiel d'une simple phrase.

\- Je suis content d'être ton sourire Dean.

Et comme toujours, cette phrase frappa Dean de plein fouet, il se prit un coup en pleine face, les mains tremblantes et le cœur sur le point _d'imploser_ , parce que Cas avait toujours su avoir cette phrase, qui détruisait Dean, le laissait comme un pantin désarticulé.

Castiel avait son regard vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage, comme si c'était rien, de dire ça, comme si c'était une évidence, une connerie qu'il avait balancé, _« j'ai 32 dents »_.

\- Ok… ok.

Il fixa son regard sur la route, hochant la tête pour se signifier à lui même que tout allait bien.

 _Tout allait bien._

XXX

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand monument entièrement peint en bleu. L'endroit était relativement calme, et Dean remercia une quelconque entité Divine d'avoir créée l'école.

\- Dean, ou sommes nous ?

Cas avait ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, la tête penché sur le côté, observant les alentours.

Dean sourit doucement en voyant les yeux de son ami se plisser avant d'entraîner le brun à sa suite.

\- C'est par là Cas !

Il lui attrapa le bras, courant presque vers l'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans la hâte de montrer sa surprise à son ami.

Il acheta deux places, prit une bouteille de coca et des bonbons pour Cas, avant de se précipiter vers la première porte, la mains toujours fermement posée sur le bras de Castiel.

\- Surprise Cas !

Il observa son ami de longues secondes.

Castiel avait ses yeux bleus écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ou s'incrustait l'air et faisait gonfler sa poitrine, doucement, alors qu'il tournait sur lui même pour admirer les lieux.

\- Dean, on est dans un Aquarium ?

Le Winchester ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire au ton mi formel et mi émerveillé du brun.

La lumière bleuâtre semblait s'être accordée à la perfection aux yeux de Cas, alors que les lumières jaunes provenant du plafond éclairaient son visage, faisant briller ses orbes bleues et qu'un sourire s'étendait sur la moitié de son visage.

\- Ouaip. C'est un Aquarium.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, alors que le cœur de Dean commença battre plus rapidement, obligeant celui-ci à respirer plus fort.

 _baboum, baboum._

Il déglutit alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses veines, allant jusque son cerveau et le déconnectant complètement pendants quelques instants.

\- Merci Dean. J'aime beaucoup.

Cas aimait beaucoup, et Dean aimait beaucoup Cas, alors que celui-ci s'extasiait devant les vitres qui renfermaient des poissons de toutes couleurs, de toute beauté.

XXX

Cas était heureux. Et Dean le savait parce que Cas avait 5ans.

Il courait, passait de vitre en vitre, pointant n'importe quel poissons, citant son nom, son origine, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un « o » tout à fait adorable dont Dean ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux.

\- Dean ! Dean ! Regarde !

Dean s'approchait, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux.

\- C'est un Diodon Holocanthus ! C'est un poisson qui a la particularité de gonfler lorsqu'il se sent en dang- _Oh !_ Dean ! Regarde celui-là !

Et Cas parlait des poissons, les nommant sans aucune difficulté sous le regard et attendri du blond, et admiratif des gens autour, qui l'écoutaient et buvaient ses paroles avec surprise et amusement.

Ils étaient là depuis des heures, et pourtant, Dean se sentait bien. Il était là, dans la pénombres des salles, à regarder des tâches de couleurs fourmiller, des centaines de poissons nager de tous les côtés.

Rouges, orange, verts, mauves, à rayures ou à poids, ils étaient là et suivait Castiel alors que celui-ci avait quasiment le nez collé à la vitre, et Dean rigolait, tout doux et simple, et Cas se retournait, le regardait puis _souriait_ , et reprenait sa course avec les poissons.

XXX

Ils étaient finalement sortis, après que Dean ait regardé sa montre et ait constaté qu'il était quatre heure de l'après midi et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger.

Pas en dehors de paquet de bonbons que Castiel avait englouti en cinq minutes.

\- Dit Cas, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un truc ? J'ai la dalle, pas toi ?

Castiel acquiesça et après avoir acheté une stupide casquette en forme de Némo ; _Cas, c'est stupide, je ne porterai pas ça. ; Non Cas, j'ai dit non. ; Tu me saoule Cas, arrête avec cette casquette ! ; Bon, et puis, elle était pas si chère tout compte fait. ;_ Ils décidèrent de marcher un peu, et de trouver un endroit pour manger sur le chemin.

Dean était proche, très proche de Cas, et il pouvait sentir leur mains se frôler, et c'était _si chaud_ dans le cœur de Dean.

Et quand la main de Castiel se referma sur la sienne, mêlant leur doigts comme si de rien était, Dean _chuta._

Et étrangement, la chute ne fut pas douloureuse. Elle était douce, chaude et _tellement paisible_. Dean avait l'impression d'être dans l'eau, il n'étendait plus rien, voyait flou, mais pour rien _au monde,_ il n'y changerai quelque-chose.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Dean souriait, tout en regardant Cas. Ou alors il regardait Cas tout en souriant.

N'empêche qu'il l'a sentait, cette pression sur sa main, _dans la sienne_ , et ce regard Aquarium qui ne le quittait pas.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Et Cas aurait du savoir ce qui allait arriver, il aurait _du_.

Et Dean aurait du s'en empêcher, il aurait _pu._

Mais Dean avait collé ses lèvres à celle du brun, et tout était en place, tout était _là_ , et ne bougerai plus.

C'était une simple pression, mais il n'en pouvait plus, en redemandait encore plus, alors que la bouche de Cas s'ouvrait, dévoilant un océan de saveur, et la bouche de Cas avait un goût de _bonbons_ qui noya Dean plus qu'il ne l'était, l'empêchant de respirer, le plongeant en apnée.

Et quand ils se séparèrent, Dean souriait fort, tellement fort qu'il avait mal aux joues, et Cas disait comme si c'était ce qu'on faisait après un baiser, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à dire.

\- Je crois que cette casquette de Némo était beaucoup trop chère Dean.

Et Dean rit, rit longtemps, contre la bouche de Cas.

\- Tu es mon sourire.

Et quand Sam releva son nez de souris pour la deuxième fois, il cligna des yeux, trois fois.

\- Une casquette _Némo_ ? Réellement Dean ?

Dean venait de renter, et il regarda son frère, puis il rit un peu, un peu contre la bouche de Cas, content que son frère n'ai rien à dire sur leur mains entrelacées et leur regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'il montait les marches et claqua la porte bruyamment derrière lui.

Quand Dean chuchota ces mots, une casquette en forme de poisson orange sur la tête, et le tee-shirt à moitié enlevé, il trouva que c'était la chose la plus normale à dire, la plus normale à faire.

\- J'aurais aimé être un poisson tu sais, ne pas avoir besoin de respirer.

Et comme Dean voulait ne plus respirer, Cas lui vola son souffle.

XXX

Fin.


End file.
